


Wanted: Dead or in Love

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Weapons, idk what this is yet, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: New York City practically abandoned. General Snyder won't leave until he gets his hands on Jack Kelly.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Jackie, wake up.” Race shook his best friend.

“Hi…” He sat up. 

“Oh good morning sleepy head.” Katherine said. 

“Yeah, yeah shut up.” He smiled. 

“Eat something Jackie.” She gave him some food, waking up and getting food was a treat now.

“Crutchie, you hungry kiddo?”

“No Jack, eat please.” His little brother leaned on him. 

“Alright…” He ate some dry cereal. “What's today's game plan?” 

“Same plan as always. We stay down here.” Katherine said sitting next to him.

“Boring.” He rolled his eyes

“Jack, YOU can’t go out.”

“Kath... I’ve been stuck down here for two months--”

“Yeah, would you rather go up there and get caught?”

“No…” 

“Exactly.” She said hugging him. “I’m sorry Jack, we just want to keep you safe.” 

“How are we supposed to get out if I ain’t allowed to leave!?”

“We’re not getting out anytime soon.”

“But…”

“Jackie, no point in arguing with Kath you know she’ll win.” Race called with a smirk.

“Alright yeah, you win Kath.”

“Always do.” She ruffled his hair. 

“Jack can you tie my shoes?” Little Mush asked, running over.

“Of course kiddo come here.” He said tying his seven year old friends shoes. 

“Atta boy toothless. Hey, want me to teach you how to do it?”

“Okay!” He smiled. Jack spent about a half hour teaching Mush how to tie his shoes. AT least it was something new, and Mush got him laughing.

“There you go kiddo.” Jack hugged him. They got through another long relatively boring day. Jack told the younger kids a story and got them to sleep. 

“Night Kath.”

“Night Jack.” She said. He waited for her to be asleep.

“Race, lets go.” He smirked.

“Sneak out?”

“Mhm.” He shrugged. 

“Kath’s gonna kill us.” He laughed.

“Yeah well, she ain’t gonna find out.” He shrugged. The boys snuck out. Jack just smiled.

“I missed outside.”

“Yeah… fresh air is good…”

“Really good. Come on…” He started jogging. Race laughed and followed.

“Woah look.” Race pointed. A wanted poster, Jack’s face.

'WANTED dead or alive: Jack Kelly. If found, return him to General Charles Snyder.'

“Woah…” Jack didn’t know what to do but laugh. He then just ripped it down with a cheeky smiled

“Kelly!” Race laughed. 

“What? I needed new paper” he shrugged with a grin. "Dead or alive huh? They really must be after me."

"Too bad they ain't gonna getcha."

"Yeah." He smirked as they kept walking. 

“Hey! People!” They heard.

“Shit.” Race said.

“Fuck.” Jack said at the same time. They took off as fast as they could.

“Wait!” They heard people following.

Jack pulled Race behind debris. 

“Holy shit…” Jack breathed.

“Found em!” They heard a kid giggle. Then a boy and a girl followed. Jack pulled Race behind him and ripped out his pocket knife. 

“Why’d you run off like that?” The older boy said. Then saw the knife and backed up.

“How the hell were we supposed to know what to do!?” Jack asked.

“We just got lost… wanted to know if you could help.”

“Oh...yeah…” Jack shrugged, lowering his knife and putting it away. “Um sorry… I’m a little paranoid…”

“Yeah… that makes sense…” The older boy said. Jack looked at him for a moment.

“I’m Les!” The youngest said, Jack smiled.

“I’m Jack, this is Antonio.” He shook the small boys hand. 

“This is my brother David, that's my sister Sarah.”

“Nice to meet ya Davey and Sarah, hey some advice, don’t go chasin people.” Jack shrugged. 

“Noted… is that a map?” Davey pointed to the paper Jack was holding. 

“No!” He said quickly, pulling it to his chest.

“Oh? Okay…”

“Hey Jackie … breathe. Come on Dave, Sarah and Les, lets getcha back…” Race said, Jack nodded.

“Where are you two living?” Davey asked.

“Can’t say.” 

“Oh… Okay..?” Davey shrugged. They walked and talked. Then there was another wanted poster. 

“Woah! Jack that’s you!” Les said. Jack froze. 

“Wanted dead or alive, Jack Kelly.” Sarah read. 

“Um…” He grew pale.

“You’re WHAT?”

“Please please please don’t turn me in please… I’ll do anything…”

“Hey… we won’t… promise.” Davey said noticing Jack’s panic. He sounded so calm, and that helped Jack. “What happened?”

“Bad run in with Snyder. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Snyder's the bad guy not Jack. Don’t think that cause it's Jack's face and name he’s the bad one.” Race said.

“Obviously Snyder’s the bad guy… Jack how’d that happen?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Please... not yet anyway...” 

“Okay…” They agreed. They changed the topic and actually managed to bond and became friendly. Eventually they got the Jacobs back to where they were staying

“So um… here we are… see ya around Sarah, and Les, and Davey…” Jack said with a smile. 

“You too… stay safe.”

“Always.” They said. 

"and sorry I pulled a knife on you..." Jack added. Getting a chuckle. 

"You're good Jack."

“Jack.” Sarah said. He looked at her. 

“We'll ‘get lost’ again tomorrow okay?” She said. He smirked.

“Alright.” While he wrapped his arm around Race went back to their hideout. Katherine, awake staring them down, Mush in her arms..

“Um… Hi?” Jack nervously laughed. 

“Why’d you go out.”

“Needed air.”

“Jack, I told you no.”

“You’re not my mom Kath. We’re the same age. You can’t boss me around.”

“Jack, I want you safe. Mush woke up looking for you. You know how scared he was?”

“Sorry.”

“No more. You could have gotten caught.”

“But I didn’t.” 

“But you could have-”

“But I didn’t.” 

“You're impossible. What did you even do?”

“Met these kids. Two Brothers and a sister.”

“Jack totally had the heart eyes for Davey.”

“What? I did not.”

“Sure Kelly.”

“I didn’t!”

“Was he cute?” Race smirked.

“Yeah but-”

“Exactly.”

“Shut up go hug your boyfriend.”

“Albies asleep.”

“Whatever.”

“Race, why'd you let Jack go? Why did you go WITH him?” Kath asked.

“I’m his partner in crime.” He shrugged with a yawn.

“Go to sleep.” She said.

“Fine.” Race got under a blanket. Katherine waited for him to be asleep. 

“Jack.”

“Alright. I know. ‘Jack once again you fucked up’”

“I didn’t say that and I wasn’t going to. You know we love you Jack. We cant risk you getting caught.”

“I needed air Kath. You can’t keep me locked down here like I’m some sorta prisoner!” He said. Then froze. “I-I’m sorry… I know I’m not… anythings better then there… I’m sorry…”

“Just.... just ask next time.... And for the love of god don’t bring Race.”

“Fine…”

“Now tell me all about this Davey.”

“Oh my God.” He rolled his eyes and laughed. “He’s cute Kath. Is that what you wanna hear? His sister and I got a plan so I’m gonna see him again tomorrow. You’re coming.”

“Jack you’re crushing-”

“I am not!”

"Jack you're turning red!" She laughed. "How much did you talk?”

“A lot…” He smiled. 

“Yep. I know what I need to know. Go to sleep Jackie.”

“Alright… I love you Kath.”

“I love you too Jackie.” 

~~~~~~~

“Davey has a crush.” Les chirped. 

“I do not!” He said. 

“Davey, we noticed the way you looked at him. You turned so red.” Sarah teased. 

“Did I?”

“Mhm.” Les giggled. 

“Well he was cute… but doesn’t matter… we probably won’t see him again.” 

“Oh but we might.”

“Huh?”

“I dunno let's get lost again tomorrow.” 

“We don’t know if we’ll see him though. Sarah he shouldn’t be out if his face is all over the place.”

“Trust me Davey.”

“Sure…” He shrugged. They went to sleep, Les snuggled with his sister. Sarah made sure they went for another walk. Jack was right there waiting for them, with a big smirk and a friend who caught Sarah's eye. 

“I see you.” Davey whispered.

“Shut up.” She whispered. 

“Hiya Jacobs… this is Katherine, won’t lemme leave alone.”

“Did he tell you he snuck out last night?” She said. 

“Snuck out?”

“Hey, when your face is plastered all over the city so Snyder can get his hands on you again… Kath keeps me hidden.”

“Yeah because I love you and don’t want to watch you get hur-”

“Yep! Yes we know.” He nervously laughed. 

“What did he even do?”

“He-”

“He was just not being friendly.” Another nervous laugh as he eyed Davey, Sarah noticed.

“Hey Jack, I need you for a minute,” Katherine said. 

“No” He whined.

“Yes.”

“You know that works because, Davey I also need you.” Sarah said Davey nodded and went with his sister. 

“They’re dating…. We’re so stupid.” Davey said. 

“Yeah…” She frowned.

“And they look so happy…”

“Yeah…” 

“Oh they’re coming…”

“Yeah… act normal.” Sarah frowned. 

“Sorry just had to yell at him he’s being stupid.”

“Yeah but you love me.” He gave a cheeky smile that made Davey’s heart skip a beat.

“Of course I do, idiot.”

“Hey Sarah, Davey, Les, we did some talkin how about…. If you wanna… you can come back with us! The boys would love to meet you.” Jack asked.

“Oh, yeah sure. We have nowhere else to go.”

“Oh! Cool!” Jack smiled. 

“Come on follow me!” He said. They took the Jacobs down to their underground hideout. 

“KIDS! Meet Davey, Les and Sarah Jacobs! They’re staying with us now!” He shouted. The kids all ran up and introduced themselves. 

“So Les, you can stay with Mushy… Sarah you can stay with Kath, she’ll be glad she ain’t in a place with just boys now.” He smirked. 

“Davey, you can stay with me- um… us.” He nervously chuckled. 

“Yeah. But you two can talk we’re going back to sleep.” Race smirked.

“Yeah… night Racer… and Albie.”

“Night Jackie.” They both said, cuddling already. Jack sat next to Davey. 

“So… you and Kath…”

“What about us?”

“How long have you been together.”

“Together?- Davey do you think we’re dating!?” He whispered, bursting into laughing. “Dave she’s my best friend. Plus she doesn’t even like guys.” He laughed.

"She doesn't?"

"Nope, but I do." He smirked. Davey laughed. Jack had told them yesterday he was bi, they really did get close in a short walk. Jack also just liked talking. 

“Why are you asking about Kath though?” 

“Um.. Sarah…”

“Sarah likes Kath!?” He whispered.

“She thinks Kath is cute… I guess it's good they’re together right now.”

“Yeah…” 

“Hey Jack… Can I ask something? You don’t have to answer.”

“If it's about Snyder then-”

“It's not.” 

"Oh okay... so shoot."

“How'd you guys find this place.”

“Needed a new hiding spot… nowhere is better than underground.” He smirked. Then there was a noise from above. Jack listened closer. A knock.

“It’s Spot.” He smirked and let him down. 

“Davey, Spot. Spot, Davey.”

“Nice to meet you…”

“Yeah you too.” The shorter yet older boy said. “So mister ‘wanted’ how you been doin?” He said addressing Jack. 

“Kath won’t let me leave so Race and I snuck out, met Davey his sister and his little brother.”

“You idiots snuck out?”

“Mhm.”

“Why are you stupid.”

“Dunno.”

“Davey don’t be like Jack… or Race.”

“Nah Davey’s got brains.” Jack smirked.

“Thanks…” Davey said. Jack smiled. Spot looked at them.

“Oh,” He laughed. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing Jackie boy.”

“You spending the night here Spot?”

“Yes dumbass why would I come here at night just to go home.”

“Oh right.” He shrugged.

“Spotty!” Mush ran over. Jack caught him.

“Jack hug first!”

“Fine!” The boy giggled and hugged Jack. 

“Hey Mushy.” Spot ruffled his hair. 

“Now back to bed bubba.”

“Can you tell me a story Jack?”

“Sure.” He smiled and made up a smile and watched Mush fall asleep. Everyone got to sleep shortly after.

“Night Jack, thanks for taking us here.” Davey said.

“Night Dave of course!” He smiled. Jack wanted for everyone to be asleep.

“Shut.” He said to Spot.

“You're crushing.”

“Shut up-”

“Nope.”

“I hear enough from Race and Kath I don’t need-” 

“Are we talking about his crush.” Katherine said entering the room.

“Shut up.” He said.

“Hi Spot.” She chuckled.

“Hey Kath.” He said. 

“You think he likes me back…”

“Yeah and Sarah agrees.”

“Huh?”

“We’ve been talking.” 

“Talking about me and Davey!?”

“You’re my best friend, he’s her brother, we can tell.”

“Oh… maybe me and Dave should talk about you and her then.” 

“Shut.”

“Not fun is it.”

“Jesus Christ I hate you both.” Spot laughed. 

“Shut up.” Race sat up. 

“You’re awake?”

“I am now. Hey Spot.”

“Hey Race.” 

“So what are we talking about.”

“Jack's crush on Davey.”

“Kaths crush on Sarah.”

“Jesus Christ.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Race’s crush on Albert.” Jack smirked.

“Jack… we’re dating. Can’t make fun of me for that.”

“I can-”

“Mhm.” Race smirked.

“Dumb and dumber just go to sleep.” Spot ruffled their hair.

“Fine. Night.” They both yawned. 

They all curled up and slept, another night safely hidden away from Snyder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story!!! and posted on the anniversary of me starting my first fic here ever!!!


	2. The Jacobs meet Medda

Davey woke up to Jack sketching on the back of his wanted poster. Jack looked so peaceful, sticking his tongue out. 

“You draw?” Davey asked. Jack jumped.

“Oh, morning Davey.” He smiled wide, Davey felt himself go red at the other boys smile.

“Morning Jack.”

“Yeah um… I draw sometimes.” 

“So what are you doing?”

“Just … just a little house… dream home I guess… for getting out of here.” 

“Oh… wow Jack you’re really good..”

“Thanks Davey.” He smiled.

“Of course.” 

“Jackie!!” Mush ran over.

“Hey Mushy!” Jack sat him on his lap.

“Hi Davey” The little one smiled. 

“Hi Mush.” He said. 

“Bud go wake up Race and Crutchie.”

“Albie too?”

“Where there’s a Race there's an Albie.”

“Yeah!” He giggled and woke everyone up. 

“So Jack… how do you know all of them?”

“Ways.” 

“Oh?”

“Nah for real we all grew up together… even the little dudes.”

“JACK.”

“Hi Race, morning.”

“I hate you.” another voice said, Albert, still half asleep.

“And good morning to you too Albie.”

“Morning Jack I love you.”

“You better.”

“But I also hate you.”

“Why?”

“Does the kid have to wake us up every day?”

“Yeah cause I ask him to.” He smiled.

“I want to kick your ass sometimes.”

“But you won't.”

“Spot do it.”

“I would but I love Jackie.”

“You hated Jack two weeks ago.”

“I do hate Jack.”

“You said you love him though.”

“I do.”

“It’s both dummy.” Jack smirked

“Exactly. By the way… here, keeping you safe pal.” Spot said and handed Jack about ten wanted posters. 

“Christ… but thanks, needed paper.”

“Wait sign one I want an autograph from the famous Jack Kelly.” Spot grinned. 

“Yeah? You hangin this one back up again aren't you?”

“Of course.”

“Well in that case. ‘Dear Spider, I know you miss me, how could you not, kinda staying away though - Jack Kelly’” He said as he wrote, a smug smile and all.”

“Jesus Christ he’s gonna want to beat the shit out of you.”

“Wants to anywa- um… change the subject.” He said, noticing Davey’s curious face.

“But you’re a kid?” Davey asked. Jack shrugged.

“Teenager.”

“Jack..”

“Look Davey. He’s a bad guy, he doesn’t care. He’d hurt me, you… Race..Mush… he doesn’t care.”

“He’s horrible.”

“Mhm. Can we not talk about that…”

“Oh yes okay…” Davey said. 

“Hey…” Race came over and sat next to Jack, figuring he would need help calming down.

“Hi.”

“You’re okay Jackie.”

“I know I am, go away I’m talking to Davey.”

“Alright jackass, I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Sure.”

“I do.”

“Bye goin with Albie.”

“Bye.” He said, then turned to Davey.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be… sorry I brought it up.”

“Don’t be, you had a question thats alright…”

“Still that seems to make you upset.”

“Mhm.. look…” He pointed to a scar on his cheek. “That's from him. We’re not friends and I don’t really like to think about it.”   
  


“Oh… Jack I’m so sorry…”   
  


“Don’t be… I don’t need pity Dave… it’s okay.” He shrugged and kept drawing.

“You’re really good Jack… I meant it before… like you’re really good…”

“Thanks Davey.” He had the biggest smile. Katherine woke up and went to check on everyone.

“Hey Jack.” She hugged him.

“Hi” he smiled.

“He’s good, right Davey?”

“Yeah!” Davey said. 

“Keep telling him because he won’t believe the rest of us.”

“Jack! You should! You’re really good!”

“Thanks…” He said now turning red. 

“Aww Jackies embarrassed.”

“Shut up.”

“Wanna go see Medda?”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah sure, we’ll get you some new clothes, sneak you out and you get to see Medda.”

“Okay!!!”

“Who?”

“My mom! Well.. kinda…” He shrugged.    
  


“Can Dave come?”

“Why not.” She shrugged. 

“Can Sarah and Les come? I would say just Sarah but Les doesn’t like being away from us now.” Davey asked. 

“Sure. Me, Jack and the new kids. Medda would love to meet ya.”

“Jack, Kath, CRUTCH and the new kids.”

“Of course.” She chuckled. Jack immediately started getting ready.

“Kath can I walk Spotty back too?”

“Um…”

“Davey can come! If you wanna Dave…”

“Sure why not.” He shrugged. 

“Jack come here.” Kath said. He listened. She gave him a hoodie and a hat to hide himself. “Be safe.”

“I will, promise.” He said. They headed out. Jack was a lot more jumpy without Race. Katherine had to hold his hand to keep him calm. He felt less of a need to act as brave as he did. They got Spot back to Brooklyn hanging out for a little while. Spot gave Jack a new hoodie. It was huge on him. 

“Cozy, thanks Conlon.” 

“Course Kelly, hoods also gonna cover your face pretty good.”

“Thanks.” He smirked. Spot ruffled up his hair, messing it up. Jack just smiled and put his hat back on. 

“Can we see Medda now” He asked Kath, sounding like a little kid. She laughed and nodded. Jack talked to Davey the entire walk. Davey would get a little giggle out of him and have his heart melt. Crutchie and Les joined in some conversations also able to make his brother laugh. Jacks laughing went silent once they saw people, even worse, people who work for Snyder. Katherine grabbed his hand. 

“Don’t run it makes you look suspicious. You’re okay, your hair got so much longer since last time you saw them, you're in a hat and a hood. They can't recognize you from the back. Just keep walking.” She said. He nodded. After they made it past, Jack needed a minute to breathe. 

“You okay?”

“Mhm… can we go to Meddas now please..?”

“Yes Jackie.” She said. They continued their walk. Davey just made sure Jack was okay. Jack shrugged it off and said he was fine. They made it there. Jack hugged Medda tight. 

“Hi sweet boy I missed you.”

“I miss you too… I promise I’ll try to come more…”

“No baby. You have to be safe, your face is all over the city.” 

“Yeah… So maybe you should come to us.”

“Hon thats not safe either. I need to be here. People need me.’

“I need you too…”

“And I need you Jack, I need you safe.”

“I ain’t gonna be safe… they’re not leaving without me… I-”

“What did I say Jack?”

“Not to say that…” He frowned. She hugged him again. Then finally got to everyone else.

“Oh, Medda, thats Davey, thats Sarah and that cute little guy is Les.”

“Hello! Nice to meet you three.” She smiled warmly. 

“Hi, nice to meet you too ma’am.” Davey said. Jack smiled wide and Medda seemed to notice. 

“So how’d you all meet?”

“Other day me-”

“Jack and Race snuck out.” Katherine said.

“Yeah…” Jack let out a nervous giggle.

“Jack…” Medda said.

“I’m sorry. But it was worth it.” He shrugged.

“So… well I mean Davey scared the shi-- crap--” Medda still didnt look satisfied. “Poop outta me” He let out a nervous giggle.

“Pulled out a knife.” Sarah added.

“Yeah…” He chuckled. “Um so then we saw they were kids like us and helped ‘em get home, we talked a lot, then me and Sarah planned to go out again the next day. Then they came to stay with us… Spotty came over to spend the night, we walked him home and now we’re here.”

“Well I’m glad you found new friends.”

“Me too.” He smiled.

“So Davey, Sarah and Les, is he too much to handle yet?”

“No, he’s pretty funny.” Davey said. Jack smiled. 

“He’s a good kid, has a good laugh, and Jack… you seem like a teddy bear.   
  


“He is.” Crutchie said. 

“I can tell we’re all gonna be friends.” She said. He smirked, he knew she knew he liked Davey.

“He’s cool! I wanna be just like him!” Les smiled. 

“Wait really?” Jack asked.

“Mhm!”

“Woah, thanks bud.” He smiled.

“He’s a good one, take care of my baby for me.” Medda hugged him.

“Will do.” Davey said.

“Aw Dave.” Jack chuckled. “You shoulda seen his face when he saw the wanted poster he was like ‘Oh shi--’”

“Jack.” Medda scolded.

“He was like ‘oh shoot! Hes wanted now’ it was funny.”

“Well I mean it’s scary and we still don’t know everything.”

“Yeah I know… I’m sorry… I promise I’ll tell you when I’m ready--”

“It’s okay!! Take youre time, whatever it was isnt fun and you can take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks Dave… means a lot.” He smiled. Medda gave them food. Jack, despite seeing everyone have enough, offered Crutchie and Les his food. They don’t said no and reassured him they had enough and Medda had to watch him to make sure he had it all. After that she let them go home. Jack was a lot closer to Davey on the way back. Davey teased Jack for not being able to swear and Jack would nudge him in return. 

“So how do you know Medda?” He asked

“She um… she knew my, Crutch too. She knew our mom and dad.”

“Oh… Did you lose them in th--”

“Nah, while ago. Medda took us in after they died.”

“Oh… sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you Dave…”

“How come she doesn’t stay here?”

“Somethin about people needing help. She wants to help them… can’t do that underground.”

“What if you need help?”

“We go to Medda.”

“Oh…”

“Hey Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“um…. If you don’t mind me askin… what about you guys? Like what happened with your parents?”

“Well… our parents went on vacation right before all this… Sarah was incharge and… yeah… I hope we can see them again though..”

“Yeah makes sense… I’m sorry about that Dave.”

“It’s alright Jack. When we get out of here we can find them!! They’d love you!!”

“Yeah… if I make it out?”

“Don’t say if…”

“Just being realistic…”

“Jack…”

“Davey… he doesn’t like me much… I don’t wanna think like that but… hard to stop…”

“Just… for now think about happy stuff?”

“Do you think… do you think your parents would be proud of you?”

“For”

‘This… staying alive… Everything…”

“Yeah… I think mine would be really proud. Not just of Me, Sar and Les… they’d be proud of all of you too.”

“Me?”

“Yeah you?”

“How… my face is all over the city. They WANT to hurt me. You’re in danger just associating with me… I don’t think they shoul be proud of that--”

“Jack, whatever happened is not your fault. Besides, you take care of all of these kids, Kath helps of course, but… you do everything for those kids… thats something to be proud of.” He said. Jack shrugged and nodded. 

“Thanks… guess we should get to sleep huh?”

“Yeah… night Jack, today was fun.”

“It was… night Davey.” He said laying down. He waited for Davey to be asleep, then went to where Katherine and Sarah were. 

“Jack? Go to sleep it’s late.”

“Can’t.”

“What happened?” She asked. He just looked at her. “Come here.” She said. He listened. She gave him a blanket. “No ones going to hurt you Jack”

“Kath--”

“Jack. No one.”

“Oh yeah? This says otherwise.” He pointed to his cheek. “And so does my back!”

“Hey” She hugged him.

“You can’t lie to me and say they won’t.” He said, eyes now full of tears. 

“We’re all going to get out of here alive Jack, I promise.”

“Really?”

“Really really. Wanna stay here for tonight?”

“Please…” 

“Okay Jackie…”

“I’m sorry Sar… I don’t wanna bug you two…”

“It’s okay Jack, no problem at all. Stay here if it helps. I don’t care.”

“Thank you…”

“Wanna talk about something happy?” Kath asked.

“Sure.”

“So Davey--” Sarah said with a smirk

“You KNOW?”

“Yeah its kinda obvious.”

‘Oh God…”

“Don’t worry Jackie. I won’t tell him and he doesn't know.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s my brother.”

“Oh…”

“Listen all I can say is don’t give up Jack.” She winked at him. He smirked. 

“Yeah.. thanks Sarah. Night.”

“Night Jack.”

He curled up and got to sleep.

“How long until him and Davey start dating?”

“One of them has to be bold and its not gonna be Davey.”

“Not gonna be Jack either at this rate. Guess we just have to sit and wait.”

“Yeah… Night Kath.”

‘Night Sarah” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medda :))))


	3. Jack and Davey

Some time had passed. Kath and Sarah had officially started dating and were doing well. On nights Jack was nervous he’d go to them and instead of just cuddling Kath, Sarah would join too. It helped him calm down fast. They also had no problem asking him when he’d ask out Davey. He never gave a forma answer and would let out the smallest “I dunno” either way they didn’t mind. 

The next time Jack came to their room nervous was different though. He wasn’t stressed about Snyder finding him again. He was stressed about people he loved. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was crying which made Sarah and Katherine worried. 

“What's wrong?”

“I...I don’t wanna ask Davey out?”

“What? What happened?”

“I...I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared...”

“Of?”

“Everything.. What's not to be scared of? What if he doesn’t like me back… or what if he does and we date then …. And then he stops liking me and then just doesn’t want me anymore and lose him… like mommy and daddy and I just lose more people… what if I lose more that just that what if I lose everyone and--”

“Hey, breathe. I lost you there, Jackie this is dating okay?” She said. He slowly nodded.

“Yeah… yeah you’re right I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Jack, you’re allowed to have those fears. You’re allowed to have those moments. You went through a lot.. In your seventeen years... Its okay.”

“Mhm… But… what if… ya know… what if something DOES happen and.. Then he doesn't like me anymore… I don’t like that… ”

“Hey, it won’t be like that Jack.”

“But..” 

“Hey, look at me…” She said. He did. 

“Has anyone left you recently?”

“No…”

“See? Because you’re amazing, and likeable, and funny, and talented and give hands down the bet hugs to anyone that needs it. Right? You’re awesome?”

“I’m awesome..” He nodded. “But its still… its still scary.. Like… you know I don’t really do good with the whole trust thing… and… a main point of a relationship is trust…. And…”

“Hey… Jack. You don’t have to sprint into a relationship. You can take your time. Do whatever you want. But if you want advice, I’m here, Sarahs here.”

“Yeah… thanks… I’m sorry…”

“You’re allowed to be stress Jack… but I do promise you’ll be okay.”

“I love you Kath.”

“I love you too Jackie. Bedtime okay?”

“Mhm… night…”

“Night…” They said. Jack as asleep within minutes.

“Jack…” Sarah said with a frown.

“Yeah… he’s been through a lot and pushes it to the side for everyone else's sake but… when it starts to come out… it does.” She said. 

“Did you know him when everything with his parents happened?”

“No… I met him a little big after. It was sixth grade. Medda had just adopted him and Crutchie after they had to spend a little bit in the system, thats how they met everyone else. And they just got closer and closer. Sar I’m so proud of him though… he was so shy and nervous.”

“Jack Kelly? Shy and nervous.”

“Exactly… I’m so proud of him… even if he is a little ass sometimes.”

“Yeah… You should get some sleep Kath… long day tomorrow.”

“You too Sarah.” She said. They both got to sleep unprepared for what would happen the next morning. 

Everyone woke up at the same time. Loud Alarms, sirens? They couldn’t tell. All they knew was the next part wasn’t good.

“Jack Kelly. This is your last chance to hand yourself over and we let you and all your friends live. After this no promises. We’ll give you a week to decide.” They heard. Snyders voice. Jack had never looked more pale.

“Jack--”

“Bucket I need a bucket.” He cut everyone off. Katherine got him one. He let everything out. Kath rubbed his back the whole time, finally he was done. 

“Kath… I have to go…”

“Jack what--”

“I said I have to. DId you not hear him? It’s the last chance me AND my friends have to live. I can’t let him hurt anyone.”

“But Jack--”

“He won’t kill me. He just said it please….”

“Jack no.”

“It’s better to turn myself in then to get caug--”

“Jack.”

“Katherine I’m being serious.” He said. And She knew. Jack hardly ever used her full name, he had some sort of Nickname for everyone. 

“Please Jack you can’t.”

“Katherine I have to everyones in--”

“Jack-”

“For Mush, Les and my brother. What about that huh?”

“Jack-”

“For you and Race what about that--”

“What about for YOU Jack?”

“Me too. Okay? I’m saving my own life-”

“Unless he’s lying--”

“Then so be it. I’m hel--” Katherine grabbed him and took him to Sarah and hers area, so no one can hear.As soon as they were alone he sobbed.

“Katherine I have to.”

“Jack… please no.”

“For the kids please.”

“We can figure this out Ja-”

“We can’t.”

“We have a week right?”

“M...Mhm.”

“We can figure it out.”

“H-How…”

“What if we fake it?”

“Fake it?”

“Mhm.”

“How?” 

“Don’t know yet, but we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay…”

“So you’re down.”

“What do I have to lose..” He shrugged. She hugged him. 

“I love you so much Jack.”

“I love you too Kath.” 

“You’re so bra-”

“I’m gonna ask out Davey.”

“What?”

“Yeah… I’m asking out Davey.”

“Okay...:”

“I have to…”

“Okay Jack… I love you… now stay here sleep.”

“Oh.. okay..” He said. She went back out. 

“He’ll be okay… told him to--” Race came over to hug her.

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“Yes buddy. He’ll be okay.”

“No he won’t… he… he does stupid shit under pressue… he’ll go for us--”

“I talked to him… not yet…”

“Are you sure-”

“I told him we’d find a different way… he’ll be okay buddy…” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

He sat down. She then got to explain to everyone he’d be okay. She and Sarah then had to talk to Davey, who was obviously freaking out. Then they had to go back to Jack who was awake and sketching.

“How are you Jackie?”

“Not good.”

“Wanna talk-”

“I came to you really upset last night and woke up to that shit whats to talk about.” 

“What are you drawing then.”

“Nothing.”

“Jack-”

“I said nothing.”

“Okay… Wanna be alone?”

“I dunno.”

“Want Crutchie or Race?”

“... Both.”

“Okay bud..” She left and the two of them came in and sat with Jack.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m a shittty big brother… I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you-”

“Jack, you're the best big brother ever” 

“No I-”

“Jack. You are. Listen to us. We know what we’re talking about.” Crutchie said. Jack nodded.

“Please… please take care of each other.”

“You’re not going are you?”

“Um…”

“Jackie…” Race said.

“We’re gonna try and fake it Kath said… but.. God holy fuck if it goes wrong… please… please take care of each other.”

“Promise. Jackie I promise.” He said.

“I promise too.” Crutchie said. Jack nodded. 

“I love you.” He hugged them.

“We love you too.” They said. They all hugged for a while. Kath came back. Jack pulled her into the hug. 

“Jack I promise you we'll figure it out.” She said. He nodded. 

“Hey… Race, Crutchie… wanna know something... um... more fun.”

“Sure.”

“I’m gonna ask out Dave.”

“You are!?” They said with smiles/

“Yeah… once I’m all calmed down.”

“Good.” Race nodded. “Hey imagine me and Albie and Sar and Kath AND you and Dave!” He smiled. Jack gave one back. 

“Wanna come back out Jack?”

“Yeah…” He shrugged. They went back out. Mush went to sit on Jacks lap, and Jack allowed it.

“I love you Jackie.”

“I love you too Mush”

“Good!” He smiled and just hugged him. Jack smiled. They talked some more. Jack promised he’d be okay. Then he went with Davey.

“Sorry I freaked before…”

“Thats okay Jack… he threated you. You actually handled it really well.”

“Did I?”

“It hasn’t even been an hour and you're back out.”

“I guess yeah.” He shrugged. They’d been close enough in the past few weeks. Davey knew Jack loved cuddles and hugs. Jack wouldn’t be afraid so lean on Davey. What he didn’t know his how much Davey loved it. Davey loved having this moment. Jack would draw a bit to help take his mind off of everything.

“What are you drawing Jack?”

“That’s me, that’s Crutch, Medda, and my mama and dad.. Its based on this picture.” He took one out of his pocket. “Always have it… I dunno why I just carry it.”

“Thats cute Jack.” He said looking at the picture.

“Thank you…”

“You have your moms eyes..”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah. You have her hair too.”

“Mhm.” He smiled.

“And your dads smile. And you got both of their dimples.” 

“I know.” He smirked. “Crutch too… and Crutch got dads eyes and hair.” He said, he looked so happy thinking about his family. “God Dave they were the best… and I know they’re still out there keeping me safe,” He said all cuddled up. 

“They definitely are” He said. 

“I’ve gotten lucky too many times to be convinced otherwise.” He shrugged. Kath gave everyone food. It was a wonder how she successfully got everything. But she did. They all ate then bedtime.Jack stayed with Kath and Sarah knowing he’d need them. He woke up and Katherine was gone.

“Sar… where’s Kath?”

“Out.”

“Doin?”

“Who knows. She’ll be home soon though,”

“Oh okay.” He nodded. He went to hang out with Davey. Alone. He felt confident. He felt like he could do it. 

“Davey…” He said seriously. Davey looked at him. Jack’s confidence faded, but it was too late. He took a dep breath.

“Jack?” He sounded worried. 

“Will you go out without me?” He blurted out.

“What..?”

“Will you go out with me…”

“Are you serious.”

“Mhm…”

“Jack!” He said with a smile.

“Davey?”

“Yes!”

“Yes!?”   
  


“Yes!”

“Really!?”

“Really!”

“Woah…” He smiled so wide. Then started giggling, which sent Davey off laughing.Sarah heard and went near where they were.

“Jack? Davey?”

“Hi Sarah” Jack giggled.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah” They both said. She moved the “curtain” the boys made. 

“Whats going on here?” She smiled seeing both boys so happy.

“Jack asked me out.” Davey smiled.

“Davey said yes.” Jack smiled back. 

“Oh my god congrats you two!”

“Thank you.” They smiled. Katherine got back, she was sweating but she was back.

“Kath!” Jack ran over and hugged her.   
  


“Hi Jack.” She hugged him back. “You’re a teddy bear today huh?”

“When am I not?”

“Fair point.”

“Guess what!” He whispered.

“What?”

“I asked out Davey and he said yes.”

“Oh my god! Jack!” She hugged him. He giggled. “When?”

“Like right before you got home!” He smiled. 

“Awesome! Go tell everyone else!” She said. Jack noddted and ran off like a kid. Thats when Kath took Sarah to their area.

“Hi!” Sarah smiled giving her a kiss. 

“Hi...” She sounded exhausted. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I saw them, they saw me. They want Jack. Badly.”

“Oh no…”

“Yeah… thank God he has that right now. I’ll go back out tomorrow and come back and tell him…”

“Please be safe.”

“I will” She promised. Everyone got to sleep. Jack was happiest he’s been in months unaware of anything with Kath.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a win for jack and davey!! not so much for Kath


	4. Jack's choice

Jack woke up and went to see Sarah and Kath, no Kath again.

“Where-”

“Same as yesterday.”

“Oh okay.” He nodded. He went to leave and then. Alarm. The same alarm as last time. It scared him, scared him to the point where he needed his best friend to calm him down. He needed Kath. 

“Kelly. Time is ticking. Yes I gave you a week. And I’m sure you’re being smart but, we have Katherine.” Jack fell to the floor. “Maybe this will make your decision faster. What do you say Katherine?”

“Jack don’t--” They heard her voice.

“Jack. Come.” He said. And it was over. Jack was crying. A lot. Sarah hugged him.

“Jack-”

“I have to go.”

“You can’t.”

“I HAVE to go.” He got up. Everyone had to hold him back and keep him from going. Spot came all the way from Brooklyn. He knew Jack needed this. 

“Hey woah woah Kelly…” Spot said going over. “Breathe buddy you have to breathe.”

“N-No I haveta go Spotty you have to let me go please Spot let me go please.”

“No. Sit down and listen to me.” He said. Jack listened.

“Look. I know Jack. but we WILL figure this out. If you’re so set on going you ain’t going alone. I’m coming.”

“No! Please you could get hurt--”

“Jack. you’re NOT going alone. And it's gonna take more than you to get Kath out of there.”

“Please… please can we go.”

“Breathe for me Jackie.”

“Mhm… I-I am…”

“Tomorrow.”

“N-No I-I can’t do that …”

“I’ll explain why yeah?”

“Mhm…”

“Kath don’t want you goin. The more you wait the more she’s gonna convince Snyder you’re not coming.”

“What if he hurts her like he did me.. He don’t like her either… or you or Race or--”

“He wont Jack. Don’t worry. Look, I’m staying here. We’ll go in the morning.”

“Mhm.”

“Spot, can you two come here?” Sarah said. They nodded. 

“They noticed her yesterday. Jack she was gonna fake go out today and come back and say they saw her… but they got her.”

“Fuck..” He said.

“Jackie, breathe bud, not your fault at all. No ones fault but Snyder.”

“Why are you bein nice.”

“You need it right now. You’re being hard on yourself what good is me being mean doing? I’ll be an ass to you again in time.”

“I don’t feel good Spotty…”

“Gonna be sick?”

“No… Not like that” He said. Spot rubbed his back. 

“Sarah… we’re gonna get her back okay? I promise you.” Spot said. 

“Spotty can I go to Davey?”

“Of course Jackie.” He said. And Jack did. Davey was quick to give him a hug.

“I’ll be safe I promise.”

“You’re going!?”

“With Spot. Tomorrow.”

“God Jack be safe and careful…”

“I promise.” He said. 

“Do the others know?”

“No…” He said. 

“They deserve to Jack…”

“Yeah…” He went out to tell Race and Crutchie.

“Jack no you can’t-”

“I have to. Spot will be there. I’ll be fine.” They hugged him so tight. Then Jack told the others, who gave the same ‘be safe’ reaction. Then Les and Mush, Jack dreaded this one.

“Hey boys… Jackie is going to get Kath back tomorrow okay? I might come back a little bit hurt… but I’m still gonna be Jackie okay?”

“Mhm.” They hugged him.

“You're so brave.” Mush said.

“Thank you buddy.”

“Be safe Jack.. for me… and for Davey..” Les said.

“Pinky promise you Les.” He said. Jack ended up falling asleep. He didn't know how. He woke up Spot the next morning. Spot took a deep breath.

“Fine… lets go.”

“Mhm…” They went out. Jack's stomach in knots. 

“Jack please mind that big mouth of yours when we get there.”

“I will.. You too please.”

“I will.”

A long walk and they got there. Spot standing in front of Jack.

Jack was the one who knocked on the door. And they opened. They were both immediately grabbed and Jack was cuffed. Hands and feet. They took his pocket knife too. There was no escaping. Not what they were expecting. Snyder had the most evil smile as he saw Jack being dragged in. 

“Jack no!” He heard. Katherine. 

“I knew that would work. Gentleman. Let Conlon go.”

“I am not going without Jack and--”

“Yes you are. Bye bye now.” He said. They dragged Spot out. He fought but lost.

“Wonderful I ended up with you two. Racetrack here would be fantastic.”

“No.”  


“Talking back already?”

“No, sir.”

“Now-”

“Please let Kath go…”

“Protecting your little girlfriend-”

“He's not my-”

“She’s not my-” 

“Ah right, best friends.”

“Just please let her go.”

“No Kelly.” He grabbed the boy face. Jacks eyes shifted to Kath. She made him feel safer, even in the arms of the enemy. The man slapped him. “Eyes on me.”

“Yes sir.” He said.

“Now we begin.” He punched the boy.

“Stop!”Katherine begged. 

“He can take it. I like you here. Makes him listen.”

“I swear I’ll listen even if you let her go… please…” 

“No you won’t. And after all that running I can’t believe you. And the missing wanted posters, clever little bastard.”

“Needed paper…”

“Oh did you?”

“Yes sir”

“Then what’s this Jack? ‘Dear Spider, I know you miss me, how could you not? Kinda staying away though - Jack Kelly’ Hm?” He said holding up the paper.

“Oh yeah…”

“Jack.”

“Spot brought some… I signed one… figured you’d wanna know I was still alive.”

“You’re a brat.” 

“Yeah well-”

“Jack.” Kath said.

“Sorry…”

“You two work good together.”

“Huh?”

“She gets you to listen.”

“Cause she’s my best friend. Look can we go… please…”

“No Kelly. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“What about when you sleep.” He smirked. 

“Jack.” Katherine said.

“Sorry.” He said. 

“Now Jack, you’ve earned yourself quite a punishment. Lets get it over with shall we?”

“We shall.” He said sarcastically.

“Jack Kelly.” Katherine scolded. 

“Sorry.”

Snyder beat the boy. Jack had fallen due to the chains. Katherine begged for it to stop, Jack tried not to show pain. But he was stuck. He was trapped, right where he promised he wouldnt be. Spot was probably telling the others now. Jack thought about all of them. Crutchie and Race would be terrified. Sarah would be worried. Davey, his Davey, the Davey he finally got, would have to learn Jack’s trabbed, without understanding how bad it really is. 

“We should feed you two now shouldnt we.”

“You’re gonna?”

“Well I need you alive don’t I? You came within the week I’ll keep my end of the deal.” He said, now throwing Jack over his shoulder. The man new Jack would hardly walk between the chains and the beating. He got one of his men to get Katherine and he sat them down. 

“Mr. Snyder, can I please clean him up after we eat.”

“No use. I’m not done yet. Once I am then yes.”

“You’re not done..?” Jack asked, he somehow sounded so much younger than usual, and everyone noticed. Snyder let out a dark laugh while Kath just grabbed his hand.

“Kelly I won’t be done for a while understood?”

“Yes sir…” After eating it was right back to the room. Jack getting hurt and Katherine is forced to watch. Finally Snyder announced he was done, taking the cuffs off of Jack. 

“Shouldn’t you keep those on if you’re leaving us alone for the night?” Jack asked. The man laughed. Katherine held on to Jack, in fear Snyder would attempt to take him away.

“Jack this is just so she can clean you up. I’ll be back.” He said pointing to a bucket and cloth. 

“Sit up Jackie…” She said. He listened. She cleaned him up, she was worried with all the blood, but she had him right now. And that was important.

“We’ll figure it out Jack.” She hugged him. He sunk into her arms. “Hurts?”

“Mhm. N-Not as bad as last time at all…”

“I know…” She said. There was a knock on the window. They crawled over. Race with Albert, Spot, Davey and Sarah. Jack and Katherines hearts sunk.

“Get outta here!”

“No, we’re getting you out..” Race said then made eye contact with Jack. “Holy crap.”

“Yeah thanks..” He said blankly. 

“Jack we’re getting you out…”

“I cant… you gotta go. Dave, Sar especially you… he doesn't know you…”

“We wont get caught and if we do Crutch got the kids.”

“Crutchie can’t go get food. Crutchie is a kid. Race go.”

“Jack. We can’t leave you… look at you.” Davey said. 

“Dave, please I promise I’ll be okay… I can’t risk you getting hurt or caught please Dave…”

“Sarah you too. You got Les to take care off too. Please, for us to go back and take care of the kids.” Kath said. 

“But--”

“I got Jackie, I’ll take care of him. We’ll figure it out. We’ll get out. But you need to get home.” She said.

“No way.” Spot said.

“Please…” Jack begged, those sad innocent eyes. He once again seemed younger. 

“Hey Jack?” Albert said. Jack looked up. 

“Stay safe. Please. Us and all those kids need you…”

“I will Albie… thank you..” 

“We can’t go what are yo--” Race tried, but Albert just looked at him.

“Oh.. yeah… we’ll go… bye Kath, Jackie I love you so much”

“Love you too.” They said.

“Bye Spot…”

“Bye you two.”

Davey grabbed Jacks hand, Jack flinched which scared Davey but the look Jack had said to ignore it.

“Promise me you’ll be safe.”

“Promise…”

“And promise me you’ll come home soon…” That's when Jack looked away.

“Jack… promise me..”

“I can’t… Davey I’m sorry but I cant…” He said now pulling his hand away. Katherine and Sarah noticed and exchanged looks. Katherines showed that she’d take care of him while Sarahs had fear. 

“Davey we have to go now... “

“Okay… bye Katherine, bye Jack…”

“Bye…” They said. He looked at her once they were gone.

“Come here.” She said. He listened. 

“I gotcha Jackie… I gotcha.” She said. She knew those words meant a lot. 

“I want mama…”

“I know you do Jackie. I know.”

“And Dad…”

“Oh… yoy weren't talking about Medda were you..?”

“I want Medda too..”

“I know buddy…”

“I wanna go… outta here I don’t wanna be here…”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“Santa Fe....”

“Yeah? Tell me abot Santa Fe Jack.”

“You already know…”

“Maybe I forgot.”

“You didn’t, you just wanna distract me…”

“And does it help?”

“Yeah…”

“So tell me.”

“Its pretty… and big… really big… lots of air... and--” The door opened.

“Lets go Kelly.” He said. 

“Go?”

“Making sure you can’t get away, both of you.” He said cuffing Jack’s right hand and getting a second pair for Katherine's left. He took them to a room. He locked Jack’s other cuff to one pole on the bed and Kath’s to the other, then left the room. 

“Hey, at least we’re together Jackie.”

“Yeah…” He said. 

“Still wanna talk.”

“No I don’t…”

“Thats okay.” 

“Can I ask a dumb question?”

“Of course.”

“Can we cuddle… I doon’t wanna sound like a baby I just..”

“Not stupid. Of course.”

“I know I’m not the same as ya know… Sarah” He said. She smiled.

“Nah Jackie, you’re good at this. Best friend cuddles are important too.”

“Yeah” He said.

“Night Jackie.”

“Night Kath” He yawned and was able to get to sleep unprepared for what fates may come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry jack and kath


	5. Mike, Ike and Tommy boy

“Wake up.” Jack heard the dark voice. Snyder. 

“I’m up.   
  


“Kelly.”

“Sir. I’m up. Sir.” He corrected. 

“Good.” He looked angry. Really angry. He took the cuffs off and dragged Jack out. 

“Kath is still--”

“Someone will get her.” He said, throwing Jack to the floor.

“What did I do!?” He asked. 

“Are you serious? Theres a list of things you’ve done.”

“This time! What did I do this time?”

“You understand we have cameras Jack. Everywhere.”

“Okay?”

“Who visited?”

_ Fuck. _

“I saw Higgins, I saw Conlon, I saw DaSilva. Who were the other two?”

“I dunno what you're talking about.”

“Oh so I’ll have to show you,” He said holding up images of Sarah and Davey. “Who”

“I dunno.”

“Don’t lie. I saw you talking to them. You even held the boys hand. He’s important to you.”

“No. No I dunno who he was. I hold everyone's hand. I hold Kaths hand all the time, I hold Races and--”

“Kelly. Who were they.”

“I dunno.”

“That so?”

“Yes.”

“Kelly.”

“Yes sir.” 

“So we can take him and chances are you wouldn’t care.”

_ Don’t you dare. _

“Well… considering he was with Race… you'd probably end up taking everyone. So yeah I’d care.”

“Jack, who was he.”

“I don’t know.” 

“Fine we’ll have to do some convincing.” He said dragging Jack by his hair to a new room. Three chairs facing the opposite way. With three boys in them. Jack gave the man a questionable look. 

“Go see for yourself.” He said. Jack did as told. And his heart stopped. Mike, Ike and Tommy. He thought he lost them.

_ “RUN!” He yelled to all his friends, they had just escaped Snyder and his goons two weeks prior, Jack hadn’t even fully healed yet. But they knew they couldn't go back. He quickly grabbed Crutchie and ran carrying his little brother, making sure Mush was also being carried knowing the adorable runt of the liter wouldn't be able to keep up. What he didn’t expect was what he heard behind him. Mike and Ike, twins always together, always ready for chaos, of course they’d run together. And Tommy boy, quiet, easily scared, but still one of his best friends.  _

__

_ But- _

“What? Missed them” Noticing Jacks inability to speak along with how wide his eyes were. “Tell me who they were and I’ll let you and Katherine have the whole day with them.”

“W-What if I don’t.”

“Then you get to know they're here. They're alive and they're here but you don’t get to see them. And you get to know it’s all your fault.”

“I-”

“Jack I know you know who they are considering you were thinking about telling me. Who are they.”

“I…”

“Look at then Jack. Children. The youngest besides that little Meyers.”

_ And Les… _

But the man was right. The twins only twelve and Tommy only ten. How could he leave them. Besides, Davey and Sarah would be fine… right?

“Davey and Sarah.” He said. 

“And who are Davey and Sarah.”

“New um… friends…”

“And how'd you meet them?”

“Racer and I snuck out… Kath wasn’t too happy we did that. But um… we met them.”

“Interesting. I’ll have my men send the girl in. here's the key uncuff them.” He said, handing Jack the key necklace. “Before you try anything, those only work for the cuffs don’t even try using it elsewhere.”

“Yes sir…” He said watching the man leave as he quickly unlocked the boys. He held all three of them so tight kissing all of their heads. He needed his little brothers, and right now he may have needed them more than they needed him. 

“Hi… Hi oh my God I missed you so much.” He said in tears. 

“Hi Jackie… we missed you too..” Mike said.

“Don’t cry Jackie its okay..” Ike said, hugging him tight. 

“I… I thought I lost you three…”

“No… never… see we’re all okay…” Mike said. Jack finally let go. Tommy didn’t. Jack picked him up. 

“I missed you so much..” the boy whispered. 

“I missed you too… so so so much Tommy.”

“Wait… Jackie?” Mike asked.

“What?” 

“How’d they get you?”

“Um… they got Kath…”

“Please don’t say you turned yourself in..” Ike said.

“Yeah… Spot and I thought it would be easy… Um…”

“Thought wrong?”

“A bit.” The door opened. Kath.

“Kath!” The twins ran over with open arms. Tommy didn't want to leave Jack just yet, which was fine since Jack wasn’t ready either. 

“Hi!! Hi boys I missed you so much oh my God.” 

“Missed you too..”

“Tommy! Hi sweet boy!” She said. He smiled and saved. 

“Wanna go hug Kath?” Jack asked. “You can come back to me right after” He said. Tommy nodded. Jack let him run to Kath’s side. She squeezed. 

“Boys, can you give Jack and I a second?” She asked. They nodded. 

“You told him about Davey and Sarah..?”

“I… Kath I didn’t mean to I…”

“Hey.. I know. I’m sure there was a reason..”

“I had to see them… I needed the twins and Tommy…”

“I know… Thats what it was?”

“Either I tell him who Dave and Sarah were or I don’t get to see them and I gotta live with the fact that they're here and know I can’t see them… I…”

“I know… Hey it’s okay… they’re kids. You need your boys.”

“Mhm… but… I-I need Davey… and I just put him in danger…”

“He doesn’t know you’re dating though.” 

“Still…”

“Lets just… be with the kids..”

“Mhm. Hey Boys come here…” Jack held out his arms, the boys all came again.

“so um… what's it been like here..?”

“I don’t wanna say good… but like… they did take care of us… we get food and we’re together… but…”

“But?”

“Not the same without you guys.”

“And sometimes he would come in and tell us he was gonna get you… that was scary…” Tommy said hugging him. 

“Yeah well… I’m gonna be okay I promise you that…”

“No you’re not… you’re already bruising up and it’s been a day.” Ike said. Jack didn’t have much of an answer. He was right, Jack’s face was bruised and it would only get worse. 

“So…”

“So you’re not gonna be as okay as you’re promising.”

“Yeah I guess…” He frowned.

“Jack… I want you to be okay…” Tommy said. 

“Me too…” He said. 

“So um boys… wanna know some fun stuff…” Jack asked. They nodded.

“Well.. we found these new kids, Sarah, Les and Davey. Les is a little younger than you Tommy! And they’re really nice and--”

“And Sarah’s my girlfriend.” Katherine smiled.

“And Davey's my boyfriend!”

“Woah! Congrats!” They said, hugging the both of them. They smiled wide. Just the five of them. It felt great. The door opened after a long while. Snyder. 

“Come on. You said I had all day.” Jack whined. The man took a step closer, Jack felt embarrassed after flinching when no one else, not even Tommy had the same reaction.

“One question.”

“Fine.”

“Step outside.” He said. Jack obeyed. The man shoved him into the wall. Jack was sure they heard.

“I’m going to ask you this once and you’re going to answer truthfully do you understand?” He said. Jack looked into the scary eyes in front of him. Too frozen to speak. 

_ Slap. _

“Do you understand.”

“Yes sir…”

“Who’s Davey?” He asked.

“What? What do you mean? He’s Davey?”

_ Slap. _

“I didn’t want a smartass answer Jack.”

“I dunno what you we’re asking.”

“Who is he. Tell me about him.”

“Um… Davey Jacobs… He’s cool… smart, funny, easy to talk to-”

“You like him.”

“What?”

“Jack, do you have feelings for this Jacobs boy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were holding hands, don’t deny that.”

“So? I hold Kath’s hand all the time, I hold Races hand, Crutchie, Davey’s sister… why wouldn’t I-”

_ Punch.  _

“Answer me.”

“I got no reason to.”

“Oh so I’ll give you one.” He said taking a fist full of hair. “My God you need a haircut and a shower.”

“Kinda hard to get those.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well we’ll have that taken care of soon.” throwing the boy over a table. Jack knew what was coming.

“No… please… please I-”

“You could have avoided this Kelly, we could have just been a moment if you listened.”

“I’ll listen now…”

“Well of course you will Jack, you’re being threatened, you know what’s coming. You’ve faced this before. You know the aftermath. However, I need you to obey the first time I ask you something, so therefore we have to do this. It truly is a shame having to watch you suffer but this is the only way.”

“Please…”

“Begging gets you no where. Now, you said you would listen so lets see how well. Get your shirt off. Do not make me say it again or I will rip it off you and make this ten times worse than it already will be.” He said, Jack already taking his hoodie off, followed by his T-Shirt. “Look at that, you can learn.” He said mocking the boy who refused to show he was scared and kept a brave face. Jack noticed the whip being held and took a deep breath. He bent over, resting his head on his arms, knowing he would be hurt. The first slash. Jack flinched. Then came the next. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t yell or scream. Music to the mans ears. 

“You can cry Jack. No one will care.” He said. A confused Jack decided to let it all out. Sobbing as the last few hits came. 

“Now let's get you somewhere you can shower, we’ll wash your clothes.”

“But they’re all I have--” He sniffled. 

“Relax. I’ll give you something. And after you shower you get a haircut.”

“I don’t want--”

“A trim Jack. We’re not shaving your head or anything.” 

“But-”

“We kept Thomas, Michael and Isaac clean didn’t we?”

“I guess…”

“Go.”

“Yes sir…” He said moving slowly but making it to the showers. He threw his clothes outside of the door so they’d be watched as Snyder had put out clothes, or, a uniform. Jack hated seeing it but he’d have to wear it. He showered, wincing almost the entire time. He got out drying himself and changing, gaging at how he looked in his accidental enemy’s uniform. He went out. 

“Oh well look at you.” The man said. Jack didn’t respond. “Are you still going to listen?”

“Yes sir.”

“Perfect, from now on when you address me it’s general Snyder, do you understand?”

“Yes General Snyder.”

“Good. Don’t let your ego get in the way of that.”

“Okay…”

“Now, sit for your haircut.” The boy listened, afraid not to. He got a haircut and couldn’t hold back the smirk after. He knew he looked good. That’s when the man sent Jack back to the room. No Katherine. The twins and Tommy now looked terrified.

“What?” Jack asked. 

“Go away…” Ike said coldly.

“What?” 

“Get out… go away Jack…”

“Why?”

“Go.”

“I… I can’t…”

“What? Were you ordered to stay here or something?”

“Yeah… I guess so?” He said, still not catching on. 

“Fuck off Jack…”

“What!? And watch your mouth.”

“Why? That an order too? Fuck you Jack go away.”

“Ike what's going on?!”

“Just go!”

“General Snyder” He called. The boys backed up more. Snyder opened the door. “Let’s go boys, bedtime anyway.” He said. They listened. Ike stomped on Jack’s foot on the way out. 

“You’re a traitor. You promised me you wouldn’t.” He said leaving the room. The man grinned. 

“I convinced them you’re with me now. Now they're gonna finish convincing Katherine.”

“What..”

“Then they get to go back to everyone. Even your little Davey and tell them.”

“No you can’t do that! I-”

“Silence.”

“Yes- wait… that's why you wanted me to call you general Snyder…”

“You can return to sir now.”

“Yes sir…”

“Lets get you to your room.”

“Yes sir…” He said following the man who chained Jack to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike, Ike and Tommy boy in the mix now


	6. Chapter 6

Snyder woke up the boy. 

“Ah, Good morning Jack.” 

“May I have my clothes back… please.”

“Not yet.”

“Please.. I need my hoodie, it's my dads… I've had it since I was little...”

“Oh boohoo.”

“Please…”

“Let me show you something first.”

“Yes sir…”

“Perfect… I’ll be back in five minutes. Think about those boys. Poor Isaac is heartbroken.” He said leaving. Jack listened.

_ “You’re a traitor. You promised me you wouldn’t.” _

He’d never forget those words. Ike was right, he did promise..

_ “Hey… Ike whats wrong?” _

_ “Jack… they got us… they… they hurt you.” _

_ “I know… but… I’ll be okay bud.” _

_ “They won’t get us again right?” _

_ “I um… I can’t promise that…. But we’re gonna try hard to stay away okay?” _

_ “Okay..” He hugged Jack tight, Jack hugged him back, tight.  _

_ “Jack?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Thanks for being there for all of us… You’re the best big brother ever, don’t tell Mike.” _

_ “I won’t” He chuckled. _

_ “Um.. Jack…” _

_ “Yeah buddy?” _

_ “Sorry I’m being annoying…” _

_ “No no no hey. Ike you’re not annoying. Not at all. Talk to me as long as you want.” He said. Ike smiled.  _

_ “Um… you know how Snyder wants us with him… Especially you, Race and Kath cause you’re the oldest...” _

_ “Yeah…” _

_ “Promise you won’t..?” _

_ “Ike, I promise you. I promise you more than I’ve ever promised anything. I will NEVER be with him. No matter what he does to me I will NEVER join him. I promise.”  _

_ “Thank you Jack I love you,” _

_ “I love you too.” He said.  _

He didn’t notice the tear until it rolled off the cheek. Ike thought Jack broke his promise.

_ “You’re a traitor. You promised me you wouldn’t.” _

Snyder came back. 

“Now don’t worry Jack, I got their reactions.” He said.

“Fuck you.”

“Hm?”

“Sorry sir...:”

“Follow.” He demanded. Jack listened. A screen. His boys faces. 

_ “Jack’s with me now.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Uniform and all. Finally knocked some sense into him.” _

_ “What…” _

_ “Even got a haircut so he looks professional.” _

_ “He promised he wouldn’t.” Ike said breaking. Tommy was already holding Mike’s hand. _

_ “You’ll see. The boy is even calling me General Snyder now.” _

_ “He promised.” _

_ “Grow up. People break promises.” _

_ “Not Jack though.” Tommy said _

_ “Well now Jack. I’ll go get him for you.” _

Jack stood frozen. Those boys who he missed so much. Now didn’t trust him. Now Katherine. This would hurt more than he wanted to admit. 

_ The three boys ran to her. Crying. _

_ “Hey… guys he’s lying.” _

_ “N-No… we saw Jack…” Tommy said softly. _

_ “What?” _

_ “H-He’s in a uniform and has his hair done all fancy.” _

_ “And he called Snyder General,” Mike said. _

_ “He broke his promise.” Ike said. Katherine hugged him so tight.  _

_ “He’s a traitor…” Katherine just broke his heart with those words.  _

_ “How am I gonna tell Race and Crutchie…” She frowned. Jack felt broken. “Oh my God and Davey…” _

  
  


“Please turn it off…” He sniffled. The man actually listened. 

“They don’t want you back Jack. You're stuck. Come make an announcement with me.” He said. Jack followed giving up. Jack flinched at the alarm. 

“Good news. We officially got Jack Kelly, feel free to do whatever you please now. And in case you don’t believe me-” He handed it to Jack. 

“Um.. yeah hi it’s Jack, whatever he--” The man glared at him. “--General Snyder says, is true.” He said. 

“Enjoy your day, unless you’re his friends, this must be tough. He said, now ending the announcement. 

“Fuck you. I hate you. I don’t wanna be here let me go I don’t care if they hate me!” The man struck him. 

“Theres one last thing I can do to make this official.”

“Nothings official!” He screamed. The man grabbed him, calling for two men. They came to hold Jack in place. Snyder got a hot iron rod with a spider print. Jack's eyes were huge. 

“You’re little nickname for me, hold still.”

“NO!” He screamed fighting it. The men unbuttoned Jack’s shirt, exposing his chest. He fought it but they kept him still. The man pressed it against the screaming boys now burning flesh. The tears rushed down the sides of hs cheek. This hurt.

“Give the boy his clothes back, He said. The men gave Jack a bag. 

“Go Kelly. Go home.” He said. Jack listened. Walking slowly. But he made it. Sobbing. He was so ashamed. Everyone looked scared, Spot was still there, that was made known when he tackled Jack who let out a heart wrenching scream, not only did Spot put pressure on the burn, but Jack had landed on his back.

“Please. Please get off.” He sobbed. 

“No! What are you thinking huh!? Showing up here in fucking uniform after stabbing us in the back? What? You lead them right to us? Dude fuck you for stabbing us in the back but this is too far.”

“I...:”

“The kids told us! What a fucking reunion Kelly, dealing with the kids we missed crying. Thanks for that.” Albert said. That's when he caught a look at Race and Crutchie. They looked so little and broken. He just wanted to hug them. But between the screaming and pain. He couldn’t. They looked away. 

“Spot get off.” He struggled. 

“Absolutely not backstabber.”

“I didn--”

“You did.” 

“How!? NONE of you have listened to me. I didn’t do anyth--”

“Look at yourself in the mirror and say that again.”

“Yeah? Fuck you then.” He said finally pushing Spot off. 

“You wanna see what I did huh? Here look, didn’t answer a question and he did that to my back. He said exposing his bareback, hiding his front. “Not too pretty is it? Hurts like hell too. Then cause I was fucking bleeding, he sent me to shower, taking my clothes to wash it, leaving me with only this shit! Then he got me a haircut done by one of his guys cause my hair was too long for his liking. While he was doing that he convinced the kids I was with him. That’s not their fault at all. Hearing that and then seeing me the way I looked and was talking. Yeah, it's believable. Then he took them to bed and they told Katherine, again it was believable. Three crying kids about how I stabbed them in the back. Obviously she’d believe them. Then I woke up this morning and he showed me videos of how they reacted just to fucking fuck me up more. Then dragged me for that fucking anouncement. Then I lost my shit and said fuck you to him. You’d think I learn after last time. But nope. Good ol Jack Kelly a fucking idiot! Let me tell ya he wasn't too happy. Said he had to make it official even though NOTHING was official. So you wanna know what his solution was!? Huh!? Look.” He turned around. They saw not only how hard he was sobbing but also the mark on his chest. Jack wasn’t done venting to notice anyone's reactions. He hadn’t vented like this in a long time. They could tell he was broken. 

“This is on my body FOREVER now. And for what!? Being upset that I lost EVERYONE I cared about!? You clearly don’t wanna be near me. He was right huh.” He said, no one besides Katherine has ever even seen him cry like this. “A-And you’re gonna hate me after this and that's fine! Okay!? I’ll just go back! Doesn't matter. You’re ! I fucking suck!” He wiped his eyes. 

“J...Jack.” 

He ran to where Katherine and Sarah stayed so he could be alone. And he sobbed. 

“Hey.. Jackie…” He heard. Davey. His head popped up. “Jackie hey give me a hug…” He said. Jack listened.

“I’m so so sorry baby….”

“Baby?”

“Don’t like it?”

“No I...I like it.”

“Okay good, baby.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“You did nothing.”

“The...The way I just reacted…”

“You were upset. It’s okay..”

“No.. shouldn’t have done that…” 

“Jack, it’s okay.” He hugged him. 

“Where’s it hurt?”

“E-Everywhere… Davey it was so bad…”

“What did he want to know?”

“Um… So… there were cameras and they saw when you came… so um he found out who you were… I said your names cause… it was the only way I could see the kids… I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay… I promise.”

“And then he kinda figured out about us I guess… and um… asked questions and I was being with a smartass. And yeah..”

“I’m so sorry” He said. He kissed the top of Jack’s head. Making Jack feel better, getting him to calm down. 

“Do you want Katherine?”

“Mhm… Race and Crutchie too…”

“Okay… I’ll get them okay?”

“Come back?”

“Always.” He said. He returned with Katherine and the boys. Jack hugged Race and Crutchie so tight not even caring that it hurt. He finally let go and sunk into Katherines arms sobbing all over again. 

“I’m so so sorry Jack…”

“D-Don’t be…”

“Jack I should have went with my gut and not believed him.”

“But the kids kinda m-made that convincing…”

“Yeah.. but I should have asked to see you.”

“What? Like he’d let you? He’d let you see me but n-not talk to me.’

“Does it hurt…”

“Everything… everywhere… all of it.” 

“Did he clean you up?”

“Shower, remember.”

“No like… did he get you stuff.”

“N-no…”

“Medda has.”

“Absolutely not you’re not going to M-Medda…”

“Why not?”

“I-I don’t want you going out. It’s dangerous…. And…”

“Meddas gonna want to come see you..”

“Yeah… I don’t want her to know I was there..”

“Everyone kinda heard the announcement Jack…”

“Oh… well then I just don’t wanna see her yet…”

“But Jack you need it.”

“B-But.”

“I’m going end of story. I’ll go with Spot, okay?”

“O-Okay…”

“Stay here with Davey, Race and Crutch okay? They’ll take care of you.”

“Mhm.” Katherine left. 

“Hey Jackie… care for visitors?”

“N-No…”

“Okay… you guys can go in.” Mush, Les, Tommy and the twins. 

“J-Jack…” 

“Guys I-I’m so sorry…” 

“No.. Jack we’re sorry we shoulda let you talk…”

“Not your fault. They had this all planned.”

“I’m sorry I stomped on your foot…” Ike said. 

“I deserved it…”

“N you didn--”

“Maybe not for yesterday but I did. It’s okay Ike…” 

“Are you good for I’m sorry hugs?”

“Mhm…” And he got hugs from all five kids. Davey, Race and Crutchie noticed the smile. Ike didn’t let go, Ike was never one for hugs unless they were from his brother. But right now, he wanted the biggest hug he could get.

“You’re home buddy… you’re safe…” Jack held him.

“But you’re hurt all over again…”

“Not as bad as last time… just a few bruises on my face.”

“But your back… and your chest..”

“It’ll all heal…”

“I guess but...”

“But nothing.” He rested his head on top of Ike’s.

“Sorry we were all yelling at you.”

“Hey.. really not the worst I've gotten today” he chuckled.

“Now what?”

“Now I get Davey time cause I missed Davey.”

“Alright Jackie.. Love ya.” Race said. Jack gave a small smile and leaned on Davey. 

“You’re gonna feel better soon Jackie, promise.” Davey said. 

“I know… but for now… nap and snuggles?”

“Yeah, Nap and snuggles.” He smiled, Jack cuddled up and fell asleep. Kath and Spot came back with Medda, Jack would freak out. Davey gently woke him up. 

“Hm?” Jack yawned.

“They’re back… with Medda.”

“With Medda!? I-”

“Relax Jackie, she’s worried about you that’s all.”

“But--”

“It’s gonna be fine.”

“Fine…” He said. 

“Come in.” Davey said. Kath and Medda.

“Mom…” Jack held his arms out wanting a hug, and he got it. 

“Baby… I’m so so sorry…” She said. 

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Not...Not for that…” Kath said.

“Huh?”

“Jack… we have to clean you up.”

“O..Oh…”

“Gonna be okay?”

“Medda... hold my hand…” He said, like a little kid,, not that he meant to. She grabbed his hand, Katherine started cleaning the burn. Jack had winced and struggled but Medda squeezed his hand. Even after he snuggled up against her. They could tell he was hurt and scared,

“Hey Jackie…” Katherine started. This didn’t sound like it would be good.

“Mhm…”

“We um… we were talking and…” His hand started shaking. These never ended well.

_ “Jack, Crutchie, Antonio, we were talking and we think it's best to find you a new home.”  _ He remembered. And they got split from Race.

“Talking about what…”

“About you… and... ”

“And…?”

“Jack… what if you stayed with Medda for a bit… it’s safer…”

“But… alone?”

“Crutchie too”

“No Race… no one one else?”

“Jack… baby…”

“We’re not gonna get outta here… I… I’ll just be split… and…”

“Hey…” Kath went over. 

“I… I don’t wanna be split… please....” Now, Davey grabbed his hand.

“Jack, honey, just until you’re better.” Medda said.

“Then I can come back here?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“But no one can come visit…”

“No…”

“Oh… okay I guess… as long as Crutchie comes.”

“And he will.”

“Then lets do it.”

  
“Okay. Now, we have to leave you for a minute.”

“Oh… okay… bye…” He said, they left. Spot came in.

“Kelly… look I’m really sorry.”

“‘S fine…. I get it..”   
  


“No… I went hard on you on purpose and I knew you were probably hurt…”

“You thought I stabbed everyone in the back Spot. I’d be pissed too. It’s fine I promise all better now. Just… don’t do it again”

“I wont I promise.”

“Thank you… now I gotta go cause I’m going with Medda.”

“Stay safe dude.”

“I will. Promise.” And with that, he said his goodbyes. Some were harder than others but he was ready to go. Just until he was better.

They climbed up, ready to go when-

“Hello Jack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry ive been so gone with this one!! still working on it I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Snyder, and all of his men.

“H-How did you-”

“What? You thought we wouldn’t follow? See exactly where you’ve been. Good spot you are smarter than I thought.”

“Get away-”

“No. You and all your friends are coming. Good news though.”

“There ain’t n-”

“You stay right with me. The whole time.”

“No.”

“Yes, now-” He cuffed Jack’s hands.

“You really gonna cuff a man in uniform?” He said with a smug grin.

“You don’t learn do you Jack?”

“No.”

“Fine then.” He said. The other men cuffed Medda and Crutchie. He unbuttoned Jacks shirt so his mark was seen. 

“Oh Jack, hurts doesn’t it?” No answer. 

“Men, go get the others.” They said. The men opened it. Jack nearly bursted into tears hearing the gasps. And everyone was sent up. Snyder grinned seeing Jacks face as Davey was pulled out. 

“Keep that one and Kelly away from each other at all costs.”

“You’re a-”

“Don’t finish that sentence Jack.” Katherine said. He sighed. 

“Keep them together though. He listens to her.”

“You’s so annoyin ya know that?”

“Jack.”

“Sorry Kath…” Snyder pulled him close and made him watch Davey get cuffed, then the kids. Jack mouthed “I’m sorry” to all of them. All of the kids and Medda were taken. Snyder then thought it was time he made an announcement to everyone. 

“Look at you. All of you. Locked up again, this time with sone new people. And you’re not getting out this time. All because Jack lead us right to you. I’ll be honest I didn’t think he was that stupid. Why he would go back to you after we freed him on or own and made it like you’d hate him we’ll never know. But he did. And youre trapped now. All thanks to Jack Kelly.”

“All due to Jack? Correct me if I'm wrong but you’re the one dedicating your time to finding Jack correct? You were the one who took Kath and threatened Jack so he’d go to you? You were the one to let Jack go so you ended up with all of us. Don’t give Jack the credit for your work.” Spot said. 

“If Jack knew how to behave himself this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“I talked back. I was the only kid with the balls to stick up for us. I cursed you out and you beat the shit out of me. You clearly don’t like us so why do I, the actual minor have to be a bigger man and stay away from you meanwhile, you, the adult act immature and try to get us back every chance you can get just so you can hurt me in front of everyone again. What's the point. Just let it go. Let it be a stupid memory ‘remember when a sixteen year old told me to go fuck myself because I was being a dick, classic’ no need to keep draggin me back into your life.”

“You were nearly seventeen.”

“That was your big take away? That I was almost seventeen? Still a minor? You fucking suck.”

“Jack!” Katherine and Race said. The man struck Jack for that one, causing the Jacobs to gasp and Mush to cry. Jack felt blood run down his cheek, Snyder had the same rings on that left the original scar on his cheek. 

“Fuck you…”

“Really? You’re still going?”

“Yep.”

“Lock them away. Except Katherine. Princess deserves special care.”

“Using princess to insult her? Or cause you know who her dad is? Or both.”

“I know who her dad is.”

“And you’d get in trouble if god forbid you hurt her yeah?”

“Where are you going with this.”

“So you decide to hurt her best friend? Her dads not my biggest fan but, still.”

“I don’t care Kelly. And just for those comments. Keep Higgins, Conlon and his little boyfriend here.”

“No! No that's okay they can go.”

“No, no they cant.” All the boys got dragged away. Jack’s heart broke and shattered more as the little kids got dragged away. The man pulled Jack close by his hair. 

“Take a look at them little Jackie.”

“Don’t fucking call me little Jackie.” Another punch. 

“Jack, please do not talk back.” Katherine begged.

“No! I gotta stand up for myself! He’s being a dick!” Another hit. That hurt more than he’d admit. 

“David. You chose Jack. You chose an asshole. Why?”

“He’s not always like that. He’s a sweetheart most of the time…” He said.

“Oh are you Kelly.”

“No.”

“Not what your boyfriend is saying.”

“Course I’m nicer round him. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Kelly I just think you act tough around me.”

“No one’s acting.”

“I think you are. Admit it Kelly.”

“No. Cause I ain't.”

“Higgins. Do not follow in his lead.”

“Okay yeah. I won’t. But I really don’t wanna see you hurt him again.”

“Oh hear that little Jackie?”

“Don’t call me that.” He said. The man elbowed him, Jack collapsed. The man knew what he wa doing, hitting him where he burnt him a ew hours prior. Jack hit the ground hard refusing to cry. 

“I’ll call you what I want. Understand?” He said gripping onto Jack’s hair.”

“Yes sir.”

“Shirt off.”

“No… please no more….”

“Yes more. You should have thought about this Jack.” 

“But…”

“No buts.”

“We’ll be back” The man said dragging Jack off. 

“Please… not in front of Davey.” He begged. The man grinned, then ripped off Jacks shirt and a hot rod. 

“Not again….”

“Only once.” He said dragging Jack back to them. 

“Don’t fucking touch him with that.” Spot said while Race went behind Katherine and Davey. Next thing anyone knew the man hit Jack with it. The boy let out the most agonizing scream. Then it happened again. And again. Until Jack passed out which was the mans goal. They ran over to help him. 

“Jack please wake up.” Race said. 

“Kelly come on big guy, you got this just open your eyes okay?” Spot. 

Davey grabbed Jack’s hand, kissing it gently. 

“You’re so brave baby, promise.” He said. 

It was no use, Jack was out cold for a while. Snyder fed all the kids, they wondered where Jack was. Mike, Ike and Tommy looked like they knew already, Snyder probably talked about what he’d do. They ate and immediately went back to Jack. He finally woke up, in pain. 

“Jack…”

“I’m fine…”

“No… lay down.”

“O-Okay...:” he nodded. He laid on Davey. Snyder came back. 

  
“Lesson learned?”

“Honest answer or what you wanna hear.”

“I want to hear the honest answer.”

“Probably not.” He said weakly. 

“Oh, he’s honest. Someones learning.” He punched him. He winced but was then left alone. He snuggled up against Davey. Davey held him. 

“You’re so strong Jack.”

“Thanks..” 

“Hurts?”

“Mhm…” He said. Snyder came back. 

“We’re leaving. Say goodbye to New York.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“New Mexico.”

“Huh!?” Jack said sitting up. 

“ Albuquerque.”

_ That’s so close to Santa Fe. _

“T-Then you let us go?”

“Yes, and I get painted as a hero for saving you kids.”

“Until they see my back.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Probably not no.”

“So we’re fine.”

“Yeah.”

“Then you all get split up.”

“No.”

“Yes. Katherine goes to her daddy.”

“Who will then tell him what you did to him. What you did to everyone. Won’t be so famous then.”

“You bitch.” He grabbed her.

“HEY!” Jack screamed. “HANDS OFF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. Do NOT touch her! Do NOT EVER speak to her like that!” He shouted. The man grabbed him now too.

“Maybe Jack doesn’t make it to New Mexico. We sadly lost one in New York.”

“You kidding? Are you dumb? You won’t get away with it.” He punched the boy.

“Stop!” Katherine said. 

“We leave in the morning. I expect you to behave.”

“Yeah,”

“Jack.”

“What.”

“I said behave.”

“Yes sir.” He said mocking the man.

“I’m done with you. Sleep. All of you.”

“No beds?”

“You idiot. Get up.” he said, taking that group to a new room, They all got their own cot. Jack looked at Katherine with those puppy eyes.

“Come here.” She said. “Actually no. I’ll come to you okay?” 

“Mhm.” He nodded. One thing he loved was that Davey understood. Yes Jack adored him and would love to have his comfort but, he’s had Katherine to help for years. He was asleep in minutes. He was exhausted. He was worn out. They all just looked at him. 

“This isnt the first time?” Davey asked. They shook their heads. 

“Kath… I’m gonna sneak around and-”

“Absolutely not Race I-”

“Look. I need Alb, you need Sarah, Jack needs Crutchie yeah?”

“...yeah.”

“Kay, so I’m going.”

“Race. I-”

“I’ll be safe, Jack taught me everything I know.”

“And look where Jack is now…”

“That was from back talkin, which I did also learn but, I won’t get caught.”

“If you say so.”

“See ya.”

“Be safe.”

“Always.”He said and ran off. He was right He came back with everyone he needed. 

“Hey Jackie..” He softly whispered, waking him up.

“Crutch is here… Sarah and Albie too and-”

“W-hat..?”

“Yeah and-”

“Get them out.”

“Why?”

“Cameras Racer. G-Get them out.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, shit. I dunno if theyre on… better hope theyre not but… get them back… Sar, Albie, Crutchie.. I love ya lots. Just not safe.” he said. And they understood. He fell back asleep, wishing he could stay awake. He kew tomorrow would be a long day. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd theyre back...
> 
> happy halloween!!!


End file.
